


Not So Bored Now

by queen_daisy



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_daisy/pseuds/queen_daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Work and the Boredom have hatesex while the Scarf secretly watches them through a keyhole. Lestrade's Warrant Card sits in a corner, quietly sobbing to itself that it wants to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkCoffeeMosquitoJelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkCoffeeMosquitoJelly/gifts).



«God, I'm bored» The Boredom said, swishing around the living room. The Work was sitting down at its desk, randomly sighing which meant that it was actully weighing possibilities. Gun powder burn, yes, but what it meant – suicide or an actual staged murder?

“You’re always bored, that’s your stated designation. To express such an emotion is stating the obvious” The Work said, finally paying attention to The Boredom.

“Ha ha, well aren’t your Mr Clever One? Do you know how excruciating is to exist in such a state? Wasted time, second after second, always knowing that something good is happening but it’s JUST OUT OF MY REACH!” The Boredom screamed, as usual. It happened at least three times a day on bad day and lately, there were a lot of them.

“Well, what do you want me to do?” The Work said. “I have work to do”

“ _I have work to do_ ” The Boredom mocked him. “Well, aren’t we high and mighty, Your Majesty. I’m bored, entertain me” it whined like a child.

The Work sighed. It was always the same, just as it get going, The Boredom would set in the living room and start demanding time and attention. It suddenly had it enough. It was a serious entity and it had his life mission. It couldn’t abandon it on some whim.

“Stop distracting me” it angrily said to The Boredom. 

The Boredom gave it a smile that was more of a leer. “Or what?” it said.

The Work suddenly had it enough. It grabbed The Boredom and took it to the bedroom. It threw it on the bed. The Boredom landed on its front, giving the view of it perfect bottom.

“Right” The Work said as it grabbed a near by belt. “You know what happens to things that annoy me? They get spanked” 

And it proceeded to do just that, quickly pulling down The Boredom’s trousers and spanking it with a belt, enjoying both its work and the nicely pink color that the bottom was becoming. The Boredom was almost silent, save for an occasional moan.

The Work stopped and turned The Boredom on its back. The Boredom quickly took his trousers all the way off and yes, there it was, its pink cock hard and flushed, with precome in its tip. The Work unconsciously licked its lips. 

The Boredom gave a lascivious smile. “You know you want it” it said.

God help him, yes, The Work wanted it. It wanted to taste it, to suck it, to wipe that smug smile off The Boredom’s face and just revel in the moans that were sure to follow. It got down on its knees and to work.

Scarf was touching itself. It really wanted to join them one day but this was good, too. The Work was really an excellent cocksucker. The Boredom had its eyes closed, almost silent.

It was so quiet that Scarf could hear quiet sobbing of Lestrade’s Warrant Card. It was always sobbing these days, the idiot. Scarf once asked him why the tears and The Warrant Card gave some stupid sob story about missing Lestrade’s Inner Pocket. Whatever, who cared about it when The Work and The Boredom were giving it a show in the bedroom.


	2. Art

[](http://imgur.com/ftZ0vCr)


End file.
